Talk:Isabella Antonelli
"Her husband, a US soldier, was killed by Canadian forces in Quebec after purchasing a chicken from Lucien Galtier." Best. Line. Ever. Jelay14 04:33, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :It amazes me that HT can have this minor character touch two or three important POVs, and yet we don't know who Roosevelt's VP was, Kennan or McKenna. TR 04:48, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Junior? She sold herself to Junior? Well that's sad. I don't remember that scene. Did he recognize her? I doubt I'd recognize an old friend of my mom's whom I'd last seen when I was eight or nine. I always did find her to be a terribly melancholy character, and this would just make it even worse. If you're still selling yourself at that age, to men whose mothers are or would be no older than you, and haven't at least graduated to madam, you've had just about the hardest life possible. Turtle Fan 15:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes she did. In the "Victorious Opposition", George Junior was coming home to visit his wife and children and passed through the part of town where she worked. Though not named, as she was when Sam Carsten had sex with her, she matched the age and physical description. George Junior was not interested, but did note how tired and sad she looked. :The first name was used when Carsten hired her. Turtle Fan 17:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Correct volume? Does the above talk from 2011 have the correct volume? The events almost sound like something that would have happened in Return Engagement or even Drive to the East rather than The Victorious Opposition.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:01, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, TVO. GE Jr. returns from a fishing trip and sees her. TR (talk) 04:23, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I had once again forgotten about this, and now I am once again filled with sadness. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:36, September 16, 2016 (UTC) TVO: Not her? I don't think she's in The Victorious Opposition. In the first scene of chapter XIX, GE Jr. passes a "swarthy, tired-looking woman about George's age" who flashes her tits at him and says "How about it, big boy?" and then curses halfheartedly at him when he isn't interested. There is no indication that it's supposed to be Isabella, who was his mom's age, not his own age. And I almost thought I remembered GJ meeting Isa in TGW, so he would have recognized her if this were true. I think we should consider B&I her last appearance.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 07:30, December 16, 2019 (UTC) :I'd like to so I won't be saddened once again. I don't necessarily think Junior would recognize her from his childhood, but she wouldn't be "about his age," she'd be about his parents' age. Turtle Fan (talk) 06:34, December 17, 2019 (UTC) ::The age thing justifies removing the reference to the encounter with George Jr. TR (talk) 16:02, December 17, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm fine with the removal of the last reference to her. ML4E (talk) 20:38, December 17, 2019 (UTC)